Sick!
by yayaboricua
Summary: Riley lies to Ben about being sick and he has to face the consequenses, shitty summary, story is much better trust read please Warning! spanking! if it offense you DONT read. ONE-SHOT LONG


I hope you like my LONG one shot i've been sick and this came to me while watching National Treasure, i know i havent updated my other stories, but my computer wont let me, it throws me to another site and i'm annoyed so i i'm checking my computer and internet and i will be updating soon dont kill me please, hope this makes up for it i thought it was cute, love you all.

Disclaimer: i dont own National Treasure

Warning: Spanking

* * *

><p>Ugh I hate being sick. I stood up from the floor of the bathroom for the hundredth time. I more likely crawled to the bed and hid under the covers I closed my eyes when my phone rang. Damn!<p>

"Hello!" I croaked.

"Riley where are you its 11am you're supposed to have met me at that Cafe next to Washington Rd" Ben's confused voice rang out of the phone. I groaned, I totally forgot about breakfast with Ben.

"Oh God! Ben I'm so sorry I forgot, I just woke up 5 minutes ago, and I have a deadline for my book. Its there anyway we can reschedule please tomorrow at 12?" I asked.

He sighed. "Of course Riley, but are you feeling ok you sound sick?"

I cursed leave it to Ben to here in your voice if your sick or not. "Of course not Ben, I just woke up, my voice is still sleepy" I lied smoothly.

I heard Ben growl lowly and grimace. "Riley David Poole!" Ben said calmly in a menacing tone, that made my hair stand on end. "If I catch that you are lying to me you will regret it" I flinched at his threat.

"What are you talking about Ben, I'm fine just a slight headache for waking up late and of course my mouth is dry and croaky" I lied again.

Ben sighed. "Riley I care for you a lot, love you. You know that I loathed punishing you, it pains me. So I'm warning you don't lie to me. Call me immediately if you start to feel worse understood" I smiled at his protectiveness.

"Yes Ben I understand, and I'm not lying to you just a headache" I lied to reassure him.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, if you hate when I punish you when I'm disappointed, you'll hate it when I'll do it when I'm pissed." He warned.

I sighed. "Trust me I know, and I'm not. See you tomorrow at 12" I said hoping to I can change the topic.

"Of course Riley, and again don't lie to me! Remember what happened last time you thought it was smart to lie to me" he warned again. I shivered. Who can forget! I could sit down for, oh I don't know? Maybe a week. I swear I thought my butt was never going to be the same.

"You can rest in peace Ben I'm not lying" Ugh I feel so guilty for lying to Ben actually my father figure.

"Alright Riley I trust you but if you are, trust you'll regret oh will you regret it" he threatened.

I nodded a shiver going up my spine.

"Ok then Riley, hope your headache gets better. Remember call me if you need anything ok I'm just a phone call away" I smiled.

"Ok bye Ben, see you tomorrow." I hung up.

I sighed guiltily, but with my headache pounding I decided to take a nap to ease the ache that went through my body. I didn't wake up until 2o'clock in the afternoon the sun that went through my open window made my headache pound even harder and stronger also making my eyes burn like hell. I sat up which made my stomach flip furiously that I found my self over the porcelain bowl again. I wiped my mouth for the hundredth time and left the bathroom scrapping my feet numbly. I made it to my bed and sat down on the bed. All of the sudden I remembered what happened today, a gripping agony and guilt crept around my heart squeezing it tightly.

I can not believe I deliberately lied to Ben over and over again even after he warned me twice maybe even more, oh god I'm a terrible friend, Ben cares for me and if he loves me as much as I love him, then God I'm such a awful son. I laid my head back on my pillow but got up quickly coughing hard and not breathing. I let out a sighed of frustration and got my phone. I took a deep breath and looked through my contacts my heart ached when it passed Bens name I took me a whole lot to not calling him and confessing to all my lies knowing how bad the consequences might be. I know Ben would never hurt me permanently yea the hurt is going to be there every time I sit down for a week more or less. But it would be gone soon, I looked at the phone for a while not knowing what to do, I sadly passed my surrogate fathers number and found the one I was looking for. I quickly called the number.

"Hello this is Family Doctor Care, how can I be of service?" a woman's voice said.

"Hi this is Riley Poole, and I would like a Sick visit please" I heard soft mumbling of people in the background, then a wave of dizziness came over me and I held my self against the bedside cabinet.

"Ok Mr. Poole sorry to say but Dr. Ramos isn't opened today he has himself over booked patients, but if you like I could check if there's any spots open for tomorrow" she offered kindly.

I took a deep breath to avoid throwing up. "That would be perfectly fine Ma'am thank you" I said having the feeling that I would have to bolt to the bathroom any phone went silent for a while, I was staring at a dark spot on my ivory wall when the friendly secretary came back on.

"Ok sir I have 3 available spots, 1 in the morning at 9:30" ugh way too early I would still be knocked out "1 around noon at 12:15" actually I think I could make that one but why does something tell me I'm busy that hour "and then in the evening around 5:45."I took a deep breath my stomach still upset, 5 is defiantly not good for me with how I'm feeling I need medicine now, guess I'm going with 12. That feeling came back but shrugged it off.

"What would it be sir?" She asked.

I thought about again "let it be at 12:15 please"

"Alright Mr. Poole, I am setting your appointment now, see you tomorrow at noon."

"Yes thank, bye"

I said quickly hanging up, feeling the bitter nasty bile come up my throat.I ran to the bathroom and throw up once again, I keep asking my self what the hell am I throwing up if I haven't eaten nothing. I walked out of the bathroom, mentally cursing myself of how weak I was, for god sake I went through 2 treasure hunts from stealing the Declaration of Independence to kidnapping the president, and even drowning in that palace how the hell can I not stand a little cold for god sake. I huffed and sat down on the bed and got the control I turned on the TV the news blared through the speakers. I lowered the volume and looked through the channels to see if they were giving anything interesting. I sighed after I passed 400 for the 3rd time. I reluctantly left it on news.

I laid my head back feeling the aches on my lower back. A shiver went down my spine when the wind from the opened window blew directly at me. I got up and closed the window, I knew I wasn't cold because of the window, just because of my virus. That made me angrier. I went back to my bed and sat down groaning as a sharp pain flared the back of my throat. I went through the drawer and found the thermometer, I put it under my tongue chuckling to my self, oh if Ben was here he would have laid my over his lap given my a warm up spanking then stick the thermometer up my sore bottom. I shivered, after a few minutes passed I read the number it read 101.6. Oh great just what I needed a high fever well that explains the cold sweats. I put the thermometer back in its place and tried to calm down my shivers. I then turned back to the TV and to my luck, Bens smiling face was on the TV. He was talking about his second Treasure Hunt that happened 2 weeks ago.

I was by his side shyly looking at the camera then at the floor. Ben said something about me and I couldn't help but see the pride and love he had on his face and eyes when he looked at me. I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. I angrily picked up the control and changed the channels to some mushy spanish soap opera. Great why don't you add on to the guilt I already feel. I closed my eyes and felt the tears roll down my cheeks, the close ment of my eyes made my mind and body tired, I lied down turned off the desk lamp then fell in a restless sleep. I didn't wake up until I heard my phone ring. I groaned and grabbed my phone off the desk. I looked at the caller ID I rolled my eyes if he needed me he would have called me earlier defiantly not at this time.

I put my phone back and laid back down to sleep. I sighed when my mind would let me sleep. I got up and stretched groaning at the aches. I got realizing I slept through lunch, my stomach growled as if to make a point. I made my way down the stairs in a numb pace. I went into the kitchen and got a can of Chunky Chicken Noodle soup, I got a pot and turned it on high, I waited for the pot to warm up then opened the can and poured the continents in the pot, I waited for the soup to get boiling hot, then poured the steaming liquids and vegetables in a ceramic bowl. I turned off the stove and took my bowl and cup of ginger al to the living room, I sat down in front if the television and turned it on, the phone rang, I sighed and picked it up.

"hello" I answered tiredly.

"oh my god Riley, are you feeling fine?" Abigail's concerns voice rang from the phone.

I had to stop my self from telling her, because she might be my friend, but she doesn't go in-between mine and Ben's father and son relationship, I do something wrong she sadly has to tell Ben. "I'm fine Abigail, Did Ben put up to this" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were fine Riley, what cant a friend ask that?" she asked curtly.

I sighed "I didn't mean to offend you Abi, just you didn't know I was apparently feeling sick if Ben didn't call you, and you can tell your husband I'm perfectly fine, nothing is wrong" I said.

I heard her sigh on the phone deeply.

"Riley, please listen to me, I know how hard it is for you to admit your weak, and being sick is something you despise, I might have been you friend for a year, and you've known Ben for longer, but I know you. Ben loves you so much as his son, the times he ever had to punish you, he would be depressed. He hates it don't piss him off, especially about your health, that's one thing he would never negotiate with" she said warning me.

I sighed and looked at the recent thing Ben had to punish me.

The last time I was over my surrogate fathers knee, was because when I cursed at him during our second Treasure Hunt, but I mean not, 'damn you Ben' but I went in a whole list of curse words, I went from a to z in words that even Abigail looked at me with concern, I was mad, we kept on looking around for something that didn't exist, so ok maybe I crossed the line, in blaming him, and trust me I never did that again, after Abigail calmed Ben down, since after I was done with my show, Ben took me to a room and we had a 'talk' a very painful, filled of tears 'talk' I've never seen Ben so mad at me, and it wasn't because I disrespected him even though during the spanking he did make that point, was because I lost control in my self, instead of staying calm I was so frustrated that I could have hurt my self, he was glad I just had to rant but he was also upset that I would you that kind of language. After that 'talk' was over, he took me into his arms, and told me everything would be fine, he had no grudges against me, he told me he loved me as a son no matter what, the rest of that treasure hunt was a little uncomfortable.

Abigail's voice made me come back to reality.

"Riley!" she called.

"oh sorry I'm here Abi, just sidetracked" I said "but don't worry Abi, I'm fine truly Ben just worries to much" I said.

She sighed.

"fine Riley, but I warn you, I cant do much if catches you in a lie, you know how he is" she said.

I wince I do know I how Ben is, his the most loving father ever but when I misbehave his really stern, and damn does he hand hurt like a fucker.

I sighed "I know Abs I know" I said

She sighed ,"well then bye Riley, I'll call Ben and tell him your fine and that he doesn't have to worry" she said.

I flinched, another lie on top of the ones I already said, oh if Ben does find out, I looking forward to a very long scorching spanking.

"please tell him that, well have to get going Abigail" I said.

"wait, why don't you come for dinner tonight, maybe it clears Ben of any suspicions.?" she offered.

I sighed, what kind of excuse do I tell her now, if I come up with something that sure will look bad, I sighed and looked around the room, then my eyes landed on my laptop, editing papers around it.

"actually I have a compromise with my book editor since I'm starting my second book, I have to turn in my second chapter tonight, how about another time" I said.

She sighed "alright Riley, tomorrow at 8 and no you are not rescheduling" she said sternly.

I sighed.

"fine Abigail tomorrow at 8 will have dinner with you and Ben" I said.

"good, bye now Riley" she said.

"bye Abigal" then the phone went dead.

Oh great what did you put your self in Riley, you should of just admitted to Ben this morning you weren't feeling sick, so what he came ver and babied you, so what if being sick did make you feel weak and vulnerable. Damnit his your father cut the surrogate part since you never had a father, he isn't replacing anyone, he is the one and only man who ever showed that he cared, and how do you repay him, by lying.

I put the soup down on the coffee table, losing an appetite that I had, and turned on the Television. What am I going to do, the smart thing would be in calling him and confessing everything, yes I would eventually have an angry father knocking on my door, and after a lecture about my health and lying I would be over his knee and would be there for a long time, I cringed. That would be the right and oblivious way to go, and then there's the dimwitted way which of course I would pick, would not call him, fake that his not going to find out, since I'm going to the doctors tomorrow morning, I'll take the medicine I need and go to the dinner, and act like nothing happened, which of course with my luck, that's not how is going to go, but that I'm such a coward I rather face that then tell the truth to Ben, bravo Riley you just made a new level to idiocy.

I laid my aching head back, my muscle screaming at me in pain.

Abigail was right, I hate being weak, and since I grew up by my self, protecting my self, I never felt like anyone needed to know, know how I was feeling, that no one would care, so even though I know Ben does care, and I know I should tell him, my normal habit is to fight through my cold, and stay on my two feet alone, since that what I've been doing all my life.

I got of from the black sofa, shoving my feet through my living room and turned of the light leaving the television on, then walked up the stairs. I threw my self on the bed, coughing more like heaving and rolled on to my back, looking at my cream wall.

I felt my lungs tighten and felt that I was running out of breath quickly, I groaned and sat up, then walked to the bathroom, I found Night Quil and took two tablets then swallowed them dry, I walked back to the bed, and sat down, I fixed my pillows so when I do lay down, I wont choke myself, I growled in disgust at my weakness, I looked at the time and it read only 7:45. I sighed well a early sleep usually helps you recover. I laid down and in 30 minutes I felt the medicine kick in and my eyes dropped close.

I woke up feeling the sun on my face and opened my eyes and looked at the time, I jumped out of the bed startled. The time read 11:54 I have in appoint in the next 20 minutes, I rushed into the bathroom, had a cat shower (sorry that's a Spanish fraise that we use 'un bano de gato', you know when cats get in the water, in and out) , then quickly put on a black tee-shirt with blue jeans and my white sneakers, then ran out the door of my room, I rushed down the stares, and picked up my keys, then I heard the television in the living room, Damn! Why did I leave that on. I ran back into the living room turned of the TV, then hurriedly left the house, locking the door on my way out.

I got in my Ferrari, that I love, and drove to the doctors, that to my luck was close by, I drove past the café, around the corner of Washington and got a feeling I had to stop there, I shrugged it off and continued to drive with a pounding headache.

Ben's POV.

I sighed in bed, Abigail came through the door, with a grim expression, I groaned.

"he told you he was sick?" I asked.

If Riley lied to me, oh was he going to get it, I sighed and closed my eyes when a deep pain entered my heart. I despised punishing Riley, he was like a son, no correction he was my son, and the last thing I want to do is punish him, even though he asks for it, I loathed doing it very much.

Abigail sighed again sadly sitting down on the bed, she took of her heels slowly, then undid the bun she had on her hair. I groaned impatiently, she saw that and sighed again turning to me.

"he didn't say he was sick, he told me to tell you to stop worrying" she said.

I looked at her and groaned.

"he's lying I feel it." I said upset.

She nodded "oh Ben, maybe he is fine, he said he had a meeting today with his Book Editor, and he'll have dinner with us tomorrow. You might just be exaggerating, you worry to much for the boy." she said smiling warmly.

I sighed and nodded.

"maybe your right, I just feel so protective of Riley, he's such an innocent naïve boy at times, that you cant help but want to protect him, especially from himself" I said "I love him like my son Abigail, and at times I wish he was" I said.

She smiled.

"he feels the same way Ben, just give him time, this might not be the first time you have to punish him, and we all know it wont be the last, maybe you should talk to him, convince him to move in with us, and maybe you'll have that father/son relationship you so want" she said.

I smiled at that, I wouldn't mind to wake up with Abigail as my wife, and Riley calling me dad in the morning that would be my heaven.

I smiled at her and kissed her lovingly on the lips, she giggled.

"I'll be downstairs making dinner _don't_ call him, his busy tonight" she said.

I sighed and nodded, she knew me so well. I tried not to pout. She smiled pecked my lips then walked out the door. Oh Riley please don't be lying to me, I don't want to punish you, and I doubt you want to be punished. I picked up the book of secrets I found in the library, who knows we can have another treasure hunt waiting for us.

I was in the middle of reading 'Atlantic City' when Abigail came into to the room with two plates of mash potatoes and meatloaf, she gave me a plate and we ate in silence.

"so what you ready?" she asked after returning from talking the plates from the kitchen and changing in her night gown.

I sighed.

"the drown city of Atlantic, you know there was thousands of treasure and money down there, that is bigger then the treasures we found."

She rose a eyebrow at "even bigger then the lost city of gold" she said sarcastically.

"well maybe second greater." I admitted.

She sighed "Ben I think we need to cut some slack in Treasure Hunting, you escaped prison twice, how you did it when you kidnapped the president is beyond me, but I don't think the cops could bale you out of this one." she said.

I laughed "oh Abigail you still don't know me"

She glared at me "no Benjamin Gates, I still don't know you" she said then turned to her right to sleep, I smiled and kissed her cheek, "goodnight love" I said quietly.

She sighed "goodnight Ben"

I sighed and laid my head back, I closed my book and laid on my nightstand, tomorrow for breakfast I would see if your not lying to me Riley, and if you are, well I'm sorry baby boy, will going to have a very long 'talk', that we're both not going to enjoy so much.

I turned off the lamp on the bedside table and closed my eyes to sleep. I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ears, I groaned and turned it off, I stood up, went to take a shower then came out with a towel wrapped around my waist, Abigail was on her left smiling at me sleepily.

"go back to sleep Abigail, I have to meet Riley at the café for lunch, I need to stop by the library to fine some books, don't you have a meeting at 10, you need your rest" I said.

She smiled and nodded, I slide on some silk black boxers that Abigail just had to buy me. I put on some black trousers and a blue button up shirt, then my dress shoes, I passed my hand through my hair, then grabbed my car keys that were on top of the dresser, I kissed Abigail softly on the lips then closed the door on my way out quietly, I walked down the stairs, grabbed my phone, then was out the door, I slide into my Black Mercedes, and drove to the nearest library, one that luckily had a starbucks attached.

I parked in the parking and walked through the starbucks entranced, I ordered a coffee with crème, and a croissant with cheese and bacon.

I walked into the library, looking for a 'do not eat' sign, finding none, I sat down on one of the high stool tables after getting a book of Atlantic City.

I sat there until 12:05 reading different stories of the city that sank to the bottom of the ocean, I threw away the coffee cup and went back to my cars, I got in and drove quietly to the café, my stomach growling for food not snacks.

I sat in the back in a comfortable booth, and waited for him. I started getting impatient when the time turned 12:20, Riley isn't a tardy person, yes yesterday was a different story, he apparently forgot, I sighed.

When the time turned 12:35, I had enough I'm not a patient person Riley and Abigail know that. I took out my phone and too see Abigail calling.

I answered.

"Hello" I asked upset.

"Ben whats wrong, I called to see how your lunch was going with Riley?" hse said.

I sighed "Riley hasn't shown up, I was about to call him" I said

She sighed "well I should hang up, don't worry call me when you here of him, I'll be heading home soon" she said sounding concern.

I sighed "alright thank you Abigail love you" I said.

"love you too Ben" she said.

I shook my head sighing as I called my sons phone. It rang 5 times then it went to his voice mail.

'_hi if you trying to reach Riley Poole he's sort of busy right now, please leave a message at the beep and he will call you as soon as possible." _

I groaned and called again, voice mall came directly on, I glared at the phone and stood up stalking out of the café, earning a few startled stares, I angrily turned on the car and drove to Riley's Apartment, what concerned me was that Riley's Ferrari wasn't there.

I parked in his normal spot and went up to his room, I knocked on the door, and no answer came.

"Riley!" I called out.

A woman came out of her room. "your not going to find him, he left around 12:05, looked pretty bad also, poor boy seems he was running a fever" she said then went back in side.

A fever!

I glared at the door then got the key form under the mat and opened the door, he only put that key there for me and Abigail we're the only one who knows, I walked in and looked in the living room, and untouched bowl of soup was left on the coffee table, I stomped up the stairs in his already small apartment and opened the door to his room, I didn't go in knowing it was evading privacy, and dialed his number again, this time a rang, Riley pick up.

An annoy ring tone rang in the house and I looked over to Riley's nightstand to see his black phone on it. I growled inwardly and closed my phone with a snap.

Oh god, I took his phone and saw it had 3 miss calls and of course they were mine. I put the phone down, but a beeping sound made me pick it up again. I flipped it opened.

**Event **was blinking, I pressed on it and it read. Appointment at 12:15 with Dr. Ramos. I closed my eyes and closed the phone but I took it with me. I went down the stairs, closed the door, made sure no one saw me, put the key pack under the mat then went back to my car.

I got in the car and laid my head back, oh god Riley, why do you do this, why do you lie when you know you shouldn't. I started the car and drove forcing the tears that formed in my eyes to stay, it pained me so much to punish him. I made it to the doctor's Riley goes too I took him once to Dr. Ramos. I walked in the woman at the front counter gasped when she saw me.

"y-your Ben Gates" she said astonished.

I sighed and smiled kindly.

"I just have to know if my cousin showed up for his appointment, I was to come pick him up" I said lying smoothly.

She smiled and nodded.

"your cousin's name?" she asked.

"um Riley Poole" I said.

She looked at me shocked, "your partner" she said.

"yes but he did a lot more then a partner does." I said.

She nodded "he should be out soon, came around 12:16, you can go in the back, or wait out here if you like." she offered.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll wait out here" I said.

She gave me a smile and a nod, I took a sit on the gray dull chairs in the white room and picked up a lifestyle Magazine and start to look through it, my phone rang.

"hello?" I said.

"do you have any news on your son?" Abigail said through the phone I could detect the sarcasm but when she said son it was warm and true, I sighed.

"yes I did I'm at his doctors right now waiting for him" I said my anger seeping through the words.

I heard Abigail gasp.

"Doctors? Oh Ben what happened." she asked worried.

I sighed.

"I had a lunch date with him this afternoon, and he didn't show up, I went to his house and found that he left his phone there with an event scheduled for the same time as my lunch, he had an appointment to see his Doctor, he lied to me Abigail, again" I said sadly.

She sighed. "oh Ben, he loves you I know he regrets lying to you, you know how he is in admitting his weakness, hell if I didn't know you weren't related I would have swear he was your son" she said.

I sighed. The door opened and I caught sight if Riley's brown hair.

"I have to go Abs his coming out" I told her standing up.

"oh well don't be so hard on him" she warned. I sighed and hung up.

His back was to me, so he didn't see my face.

"well riley I'm glad you came to me when you did, you were getting ammonia, explaining the cold sweats but the high fever, you must be blurry now, so I would suggest you wait for someone to pick you up" he said.

Riley was about to protest and that made my anger flare even more.

I put a hand on his shoulder which made him jump and look at me, when he saw who it was his eyes became huge and I saw the fear in them I sighed and squeezed his shoulder lovingly, he sighed.

"don't worry doctor, he already knew that was going to be a problem and texted me to come pick him up, I'm his second blood cousin, Ben Gates" I said shaking his hand.

The doctor smiled.

"well smart boy, and a pleasure to meet the fellow Treasure Hunter, I'll have the nurse bring your prescriptions, go to the front to sign the paper and pay the co-payment"

Riley nodded, looking at me the whole time, tears were filling his eyes, I sighed.

We walked to the front Riley looking down to his feet he was now trying anything possible to not make eye contact. I shook my head.

"here you go dear boy, feel better" she said.

She handed us the prescription and then a bulletin board. He sighed and went into his pocket. I stopped him.

"no Riley I'll pay" I said, pulling out my wallet and putting the 90 dollars on the board then handed it back, she smiled. "have a nice day" she said.

I nodded.

We walked outside and I grabbed the back of his neck, affectionally he winced, he walked to his car.

"where do you think your going Riley" I asked in a deadly low voice. He winced.

"t-to my c-car?" he said but it sounded more like an question. I gave him a look.

"I-I mean t-to your c-car" he said I nodded.

His shoulder's hunched and he walked solemnly to my car, he stopped when he reached his side, he turned to me tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry B-Ben" he whispered.

I sighed "just get in Riley" I said. He sighed and got in the car.

I got in the car, and drove rubbing my temples, he looked out the window tears going down his eyes. I sighed if hates disappointing me then why does he do it?

I parked in front of Walgreens, and stopped the car, he didn't look at me sighed and passed my hand through his hair.

"I'll be back just going to get your medicine, and be right out" I said tenderly, he gave me a small smile "don't try to escape with my car" I teased,

Like excepted a huge grin spread across his face, I smiled.

I walked into the small store and walked directly to the back where the pharmacy was, I gave them the prescriptions and they told me it would take 20 minutes. I sighed and walked around the store, I took a crossword puzzle book and some erasable pens, for Riley knowing he would be in his room after I finished punishing him, I had to stop the tears from spelling again, and then some of his favorite Strawberry Cheesecake Ice Cream, I swear the boy eats nothing but junk food.

I walked back to the pharmacy after 25 minutes and got the medicine. I paid for the things then got back in the car, I found Riley sleeping peacefully I put the bags in the back sit, then sat in the front, I touched his forehead and found it burning, I sighed oh Riley.

I drove to my house and parked in the garage, the quietly picked up Riley, surprised to see how light he was, I sighed and took him through the door, Abigail gasped when she saw us.

"did he faint?" she asked.

I shook my head no, and walked upstairs the room that was his in the house, I put him on the bed and covered him with the dark blue covers. Then sighed and kissed his forehead.

I walked down the stairs I walked back to the car, got the bags and got the keys out of the ignition, then went inside, I dropped them on the desk in the living room and sat down covering my face with my hands.

"oh Abigail, why does he do this, why does he lie to me?" I asked.

She sighed and I heard her pick up the bags.

"why did you buy ice cream?" she asked.

I looked at her and sighed "its Riley's favorite, he can eat after I punish him" I said.

She sighed.

"you spoil him to much" she said calling out from the kitchen. I smiled.

We watched TV, for a while until I heard a cough from the stairs I looked up to see Riley looking at me like a sick puppy, I sighed and stood up he looked down ashamed.

"come on sit with us" I said putting my hand around his shoulder. I felt the slight winced he made and sighed.

We walked to the living room and Abigail smiled at our picture, I saw down and he sat down next to me automatically laying his head on my shoulder a pained moaned came out of his pale lips. I looked at him and touched his forehead he was running a fever again.

"Abigail can you get me the antibiotics and a cup of ginger al please" I said.

She nodded and walked out of the room. I heard in the kitchen getting a cup from the cabinet, I looked over to Riley to see him shaking a little. I reached under the coffee table and got the bluish gray blanket and wrapped it around him, he looked up at me smiling.

"thank you" he said roughly and harsh.

I sighed he was really bad. Abigail came back with the cup of Ginger Al and the bags of medicine, I opened them and took 2 tablets of antibiotics and gave it to him. He drank those with no hesitation, but when I made him drink a white liquid he shook his head no.

"Riley! You need this medicine to feel better opened up, and stop acting like a child." I scolded.

He shook his head no.

I rose an eyebrow threateningly. "you want me to treat you like a child, I turn you over my knee real quickly maybe you'll open your mouth then" I warned.

He looked at me and saw I was serious, and sighed, then opened his mouth slowly. I put the spoon in his mouth and he drank it grimacing.

I sighed and passed my hand through his hair.

"go to sleep for right know I'll wake you up for dinner" I said.

He nodded.

A few seconds later he was fast asleep, his head on my lap, how did that happen? Abigail took a sit on the small sofa and smiled at us. Then frowned and turned to me.

"when are you going to punish him?" she asked pained.

I sighed absentmindly passing my hand through his brown hair. "when his better, it would be cruel to spank him when he's already felling crapy" I said.

She nodded, then sighed "maybe you shouldn't-"

"no Abigail, he might not be my son but he has to learn that he isn't alone, he ahs us, and if I have to be the disciplinarian role at times I don't mind, but he needs to be punished you know he deserves it" I said.

She sighed and nodded sadly.

I looked down at my son and let some tears drop.

Riley's POV.

I woke up on a soft pillow and opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around, I was in my room in bens house. Everything came flooding back, me going to the doctors, the doctors telling me I had ammonia, Ben being there, then Ben buying me medicine and taking me here, oh I'm screwed.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom, but for the first time not having to puke, I washed my face and brushed my teethed then walked out of the bathroom.

I looked in the drawer and saw there was clothes. I took out a pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt then got dressed and walked down stairs barefoot, I better faced the music, Ben must be livid with me. I walked into there humongous kitchen and saw Abigail cooking food, the smell hit me and I was surprised I didn't fine my self over the garbage throwing up.

I sat down on the stool.

"how angry is he?" I asked.

She sighed knowing I was there and turned to me.

"on the phone he was pretty pissed but he got home and cooled down a little bit but his pretty mad you kept your health from him and lied countless of times" she said.

I sighed ashamed.

"you right Abigail I hate to admit I'm sick." I said.

She sighed looking at me sadly.

"but you shouldn't especially to us, especially to Ben Riley, his-" she looked at me "his your father" she finally said.

I looked at her then laid my head on the counter.

"I know Abigail and hurts that I lied to him I just didn't find it important"

"didn't find it important that you were sick" she said sternly.

I sighed "I know my health is important. But, I'm just a friend, I'm not Bens real son, why does he care's so much" I said.

She sighed.

"that's were your wrong Riley, you don't see what I see, the pride when he talks about you, the love when he talks about you. Everything he says is like his bragging about his son. He loves you so much Riley and your not seeing it. He told me yesterday he wished you were his real son."

I looked at her, "h-he s-siad that" I whispered shocked .

She sighed and nodded.

Then I sighed sadly. "was it before he found out" I said.

She looked at me "yes why?"

I sighed "because now he doesn't want me, who want a liar for a son?" I said.

She looked at me "Riley! that's not true he loves you" she said.

I shrugged.

"I love him too, but I wouldn't want me if I were him" I said sadly.

She sighed.

I got up "I'll be in the living room, where's Ben?" he asked.

"he went to pick up your car" she said turning back to there stove.

I gasped "he walked to the doctors!" I said.

She laughed "no! he took a cab" she said.

I blushed "oh yea, right where did he find my keys?" I asked.

"he took them out of your pocket while sleeping" she said.

I smiled that was Ben.

I went to the living room and sat down on the coffee table was a crossword puzzle and some pencils, a note on top.

'for you Riley' Ben.

I smiled my chest filling with strong emotion, I picked up the book and started doing some crosswords.

I heard the engine of my Ferrari up front and my heart quicken would he punish me now. The door opened then closed with a small click, I heard Ben's footsteps, he said hi to Abigail then he came over to the living room I didn't meet his eyes.

He sighed and sat down on the armchair beside me.

"Riley?" he said in a calm voice.

I sighed and looked up at him, he looked at me and it hurt to see the slight disappointment in his brown eyes. I looked down again in shame.

"I'm so sorry Ben" I whispered.

He sighed and sat next to me his hand went through my hair in a calming way and I laid my head in his shoulder.

"sorry" I said again.

"I know you are Riley, but what really peeves me is that you lied to me, not once but deliberately do I not care to you for you to tell me the truth" he asked hurt slipping in his voice.

I looked at him shaken.

"no, no Ben that's not true I do care for you a lot. I love you like my father, I was just… I've always been ashamed to show weakness" I finally admit to him.

He shifted me on the sit so he can look at me concern shown in his eyes.

"why?" he asked.

I sighed "you know I was grown as an orphan, I never found a family that kept for more then a few weeks the longest was the Poole family, even though I was take from them when I was 15 I never let anyone erase there last name, I will and always a Poole, I grew up by myself Ben, I got sick and I got better alone. That was until I met you, you changed everything you cared for me when no one else did, you even tried to correct you, and me being the naïve boy I know I am, I tried to push you away, saying your not different you'll leave and I'm alone again, that never happened. Years passed then the first time you ever corrected me happened and I realized with out even wishing for it, life gave me a father." I said looking at him, his eyes were filled with tears "I was happy but then I remembered one of my Foster's father telling me, if I ever showed weakness of any kind, the people I loved would leave me I believed him" I said.

He looked at me angrily but then hugged me tightly.

"Riley no matter how weak you ever get, I would never leave my son" he said strongly.

"you promise?" I said my voice quivering with emotion.

He sighed "I promise riley" he said.

I sighed and hid my face in his neck. "I'm sorry Ben" I said.

He sighed deeply. "I know, but you still know I have to punish you right?" he asked pulling me out of the hug.

I looked at him pleading with my eyes. He sighed shaking his head.

I looked down, but felt his hand push my head up.

"you know why I'm doing it right Riley?" he asked his voice pained.

I sighed and nodded.

"I know Ben" I said.

He looked at me pained and sighed kissing my forehead. "I'll punish you when your felling better, ok" he said.

I looked at him and looked down.

"I'm feeling better" I said.

He looked at me "excuse me?" he said.

"I'm feeling better Ben" I said louder.

He looked at me and sighed, then felt my head and frowned disappointed "are you sure, I can wait until your not sick anymore" he said, I had to stop the smirk since I heard the hopefulness he had of me waiting for later.

I sighed.

"I get sicker knowing when I'm feeling better I'll be in trouble." I said.

He sighed and nodded.

"fine but I'll let you think, lets have breakfast first" he said.

I sighed and got up with him, we walked to the kitchen and Abigail was putting the plates on the table, she turned to us and smiled.

"there's my 2 favorite boys" she said.

I blushed we sat down,

We ate in silence, I saw Ben throw me looks of pain, I sighed, I and laid my head back pushing my half plate food forward.

"feeling sick?" Ben asked.

I shook my head no.

"I'm full" I said getting up "thank you Abigail, Ben I'll wait for you upstairs" I said.

He looked at me, and saw that I wasn't going change my mind, he put the fork down and sighed nodded. I gave him a nodded put the plate in the sink and went to my room.

Ben's POV.

Riley gave me a nod then I heard the plate in the sink and him go to his room, I sighed losing my appetite.

"I thought you said you were going to punish him when he was better?" Abigail said picking up my plate, her voice accused.

I sighed and looked at her.

"I was, but he said he was feeling fine now and wanted me to punish him today" I said.

She sighed, holding her self against the counter her back to me.

"are you?" she finally asked.

I sighed standing up.

"I have to respect what he wants, if he wants it now, then I need to respect his wishes." I said sadly.

She turned to me and there was tears in her eyes.

I sighed and walked over to her.

"I know Abigail, I don't want to either" I said.

She sighed and nodded in my chest.

"I'm leaving" she said. "call me when your done, and done talking with him" she said, picking up the car keys.

I sighed and nodded, she saw the pain in my eyes and leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine.

"you'll do fine" she said then was out the kitchen I heard the front door opened and close.

I took a deep breath and waited for 5 minutes then walked up the stairs.

I knocked on the door of Riley's room, and heard his quite response, I opened the door to see him on the bed with a light blue pillow hugged to his chest, I smile tugged on the corners of my lips, I walked to his bed and sat on the corner.

"Riley are you sure?" I asked again.

He sighed and got of the corner.

"yea I'm sure.." he stopped and looked at me "I'm sure dad" he finished with a smile.

I looked at him and smiled then hugged him.

"you know you just make me feel worse for doing this now" I said.

He laughed nervously,

"I know I'm sorry" he said, for both things.

I sighed and nodded, then made my face go serious, he flinched at my face.

"lets get this over with Riley" I said, my voice stern and firm.

He sighed and with shaking fingers, he went to undo the button from his jeans, he finally had them down and then went to lay over my lap. I stopped him.

I shook my head, and looked at his boxers, he looked at me wide eyed, the last time I spanked him bare was the second treasure hunt.

"no no Ben please" he begged.

I shook my head no, he whimpered but brought his boxers down, then I laid him over my lap noticing the blush on his cheeks. I sighed and tighten my arm around his waist.

"why are you here Riley?" I asked,

He groaned he always hated that question.

"B-because I l-lied to you" he said.

"About what" I forced.

He sighed "a-about my h-health"

I nodded since that was the most important thing. I sighed and rose my hand high then brought down sharply and hard, Riley let out a groaned.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!.

I continue to bring down sharp quick swats with my hands, receiving gasp and groans of pain coming from my son, I sighed, tears filling my eyes.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ahh! Ben please I'm sorry" he gasped.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He squirmed and I saw his light tan-ish hand reach back to try to cover my blows.

"no Riley" I said sadly.

He cried harder, I continue to bring my hand down, hard on his under curves and sit spots, earning whimpers and cries come form Riley.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He yelped and tighten his grip on my pants.

"Ahh no please Ben I'm sorry" he begged. I closed my eyes at his pleas.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!.

He gasped and a sob left his chest.

"no dad please" he cried,

I had to close my eyes at the word Dad or I would have stop,

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!.

"ahh! Daddy please no more, I'm sorry" he cried.

I continued to spank him for a while longer, until his cheeks were a darker red. Then lifted my right leg higher to bring his spanking to an end.

Riley tense when he felt my leg rise but just continued to sob.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"AHH! Please d-dad n-no more" he sobbed.

I sighed. And dropped the last swats.

SMACKKK! SMACKKK! SMACKKK! SMACKKK! SMACKKK! SMACKKK! SMACKKK! SMACKKK! SMACKKK! SMACKKK!

Riley screamed out in pain, laying limp over my lap, I felt my heart in my throat, I lift up my son, after returning his boxers and held him tight to my chest, afraid of rejection.

Riley hid his face in my chest, crying.

"I'm s-s-sorry d-d-daddy" he said sobbing.

I held him tighter "I know its ok son shhh" I said. "I still love you Riley, everything's forgiven" I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too dad" he said.

I sighed. I smiled.

I moved and laid down on the bed, holding tight my son next to me coving him with the comforter, I smiled and kissed his forehead, I have my son, and I'm not losing him.

* * *

><p>i hope you like it sorry for the lenght, i cant put new chapters up hence the no updating but i'll fixe that soon,<p>

REVIEW PLEASE :))) !


End file.
